1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for adjusting a starting timing for producing sounds which include sound effects, voices such as the speaking of lines of dialogue, and music such as background music (BGM). More particularly, this invention relates to an improved technique enabling the production of sounds of an appropriate musical timing by a simple operation without forcing a player to input complicated operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional game devices display animations on screens and also output BGM corresponding to scenes in order to enhance the realistic felling of the game. For example, in a virtual game space composed of three-dimensional coordinates and structured by placing various kinds of objects and virtual human beings therein, a game proceeds as a main character of the game freely moves in the game space, while music is output as BGM in accordance with the relevant scenes. In a vehicle competition game, the game is designed to generate sounds of engines, slipping sounds, collisions and so on in accordance with the progress of the game. Accordingly, a program to develop a game story is stored in advance with images to be displayed as the game progresses and output patterns of audio signals such as music, voices, and sound effects which correspond to the images.
The BGM outputted by the conventional game device is stored in advance in a game program and the game program is designed to change the BGM to be outputted according to the progress of the game. In this case, however, the BGM to be outputted is simply switched depending on the game scenes and other conditions, and the conventional game does reflect input operations of a controller made by a player (a game player or music player) during the game in the generation of the BGM.
Moreover, the sound effects such as explosions in the processing of the game, are output on a previously set timing in order to synchronize with the displayed images such as an image of an explosion. Concerning an interactive game in which the flow of information is not only in one direction, it has been impossible to control the timing of outputting the sound effects in accordance with other timings in order to enable rhythmical operations by the players.
If BGM can be automatically generated in response to the progress of the game and the player's input operations, it is possible to enhance a sense of unity between the player and the BGM to make the player feel as if he/she is playing the music while playing the game. What is important is not to put an excessive burden on the player by forcing them to concentrate on the generation of BGM. If the player is required to handle complicated input operations and input timings for the generation of BGM, the required performance is practically as difficult as playing a normal musical instrument. Therefore, the player cannot easily enjoy generating the BGM, while enjoying the game itself.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a BGM generation technique which enables the player to easily compose the BGM without the requirement of any complicated input operations. Moreover, it is another object of this invention to suggest a technique of adjusting the output timing of the audio signals such as sound effects to an appropriate musical timing in order to implement a harmonious sound environment.